


暗游（五）

by Xufengyang



Category: fgo Arjuna × Karna
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xufengyang/pseuds/Xufengyang





	暗游（五）

暗游

五（上）

醒来以后，一睁眼就撞见了，面朝自己沉睡的白色面庞，而他的身后则是黑，抱着那具白色的身体，也在熟睡，这是何等的……  
替另一个「自己」感到羞耻。  
于是打醒了他，互相撕扯起来。  
迦尔纳被夹在中间，不太明白这是怎么了，只是感到无聊，就趁乱溜走了。  
也不知道他要去做什么，但阿周那隐隐感觉得到，他是有重要的事情要做的。  
最后踹了黑一脚作结，阿周那就回到自己的房间里去了。  
做了一个梦，竟然还记得，那应该不是一场梦，或许是一次对话。  
那场景就像自己穿越了一回自己的走马灯，胶片一张一张定格，再继续转，他也在无色的画面中，一下一下地回头，想要看到那个在他身后说话的人。  
“想知道我是谁？”不知对话是从哪里开始的，但那确实是自己的声音，他不会听错，因为他早已听惯了自己的声音。  
“那么，我是谁呢？犹大？沙利尔？德拉古拉？别西卜？路西法？萨麦尔？亚伯？还是该隐？”  
“……”阿周那只想转过身去一看究竟，但是身体就和不断定格的走马灯一样，一帧一帧僵硬地卡着、扭曲着，直到他快要把筋骨都抻过去，有一个声音把他的视线又拽回了前方。  
那是一个孩童的声音：“喂，阿周那。”  
当他又转回身子时，虽然没能亲眼看到，但他能感觉到背后的影子确实不见了。  
“你到底是什么？”他有些怒了。  
灰朦朦的雾气中透过几缕光束，这时他终于凭着自己的视力看清了对方——  
那是，儿时的……自己吗？  
纯白的长衬衫罩在小小的身体上，耳朵上挂着琳琅的——  
那不是我！  
他当即在心中否认掉了。  
“很抱歉，一直没在你眼前露过面，现在请允许我介绍一下自己，”小孩子的脸庞是很天真，但笑容中带着一些诱导的意味，“我是「翼月生」。”  
“闭嘴！”  
阿周那下意识地要举起弓，但发现自己并没有带在身上。  
脑中想起了那个温柔的声音，虽然他没听到过几次，连她的长相都不记得了：  
“你这孩子出生的时候，刚好啊——还可以叫你翼月生。”  
“那么，你是谁呢？”翼月生把同样的问题抛给了他。  
“我……”他却不知道该怎么回答，然后，看到了迦尔纳。  
就像在雾中凭空出现一样，迦尔纳站在了他眼前的不远处，那是穿着一身整齐的高中校服的迦尔纳，腰上还挂着箭篓，手里拿着弓。  
“迦尔纳？我是谁？迦尔纳！”他突然觉得一阵狂喜，因为迦尔纳又理所当然地拿起弓了，“啊！对了，跟我比谁能先驱散这些碍眼的浓雾吧。”  
迦尔纳没看他，也没说话，只是从箭篓中取出了一支箭，张起弓，朝地底射去，箭飞远了，就无影无踪。  
一切都没有变化。  
“我没带弓，把你的弓借我吧。”  
迦尔纳没看他，也没动弹。  
他索性一把拿过迦尔纳的弓，放在额头上冥想，然后举起弓对准天顶，这时，指间形成了一支箭，一发而逝。  
同样再也没有任何响动。  
他觉得奇怪，又重新观察起迦尔纳，渐渐发现了什么。  
确实奇怪，为什么迦尔纳会在腰带上挂着箭篓？  
平时带着箭篓只是阿周那自己的习惯而已，其实他们放箭都不需要用别的箭，只需要操控一种类似于投影魔术的方法，就能凭心制造出自己想要的箭了。  
而且，自高中以后，迦尔纳就再没用过箭了，阿周那也不知道原因，但总之，他收起了弓箭，改用枪了。  
那么，这个穿着高中校服的迦尔纳，又是谁？  
这样想着，他忍不住低头审视起自己来，发现此时的自己也穿着高中校服。  
不对……不对啊，如果我已经是高中生了的话，那迦尔纳已经……  
出道了才对。  
以前看到他当上了高中的学生会会长时，确实觉得他有一些帅气，于是自己也一定要比他更帅才行，但是，当阿周那达成了那一个目标时，迦尔纳已经出道了，不知道他那些年经历过什么，但他刚出道就是一副很熟练的样子。  
谁也没动，突然间场景一转，他又回到了小时候住过的亲戚家。  
眼前是那个小孩子时的他，独自站在阳台上，望着光秃秃的小树林，亲戚的话语声时不时地传来：  
“那个小鬼留着也是祸害人嘛，真是。”  
“竟然把咱家辛苦经营的吗哪园给烧干净了！那值的钱把他卖了都不够顶啊。”  
“都是那个女人生了不教养，留着他有什么用？”  
“呀，别这么说啊，他好歹还有一身力气嘛。”  
“那么小的年纪就有这么惊人的臂力，他该不会是吸血鬼吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“那个女人真是造了什么孽啊。”  
但是……小孩子看着地上的影子，满含疑惑地问：“我很强不是吗？强大不好吗？”  
“我到底，是什么呢？”小孩突然失神，喃喃自问。  
“是啊，你是谁呢？”那个声音又从背后响起，阿周那又被拉回了迷雾中。  
“我是……左手开弓的阿周那啊！我是有千臂之力的阿周那啊！我是……银月的血支，天授的英雄，阿周那！”  
“那么，我是谁？”  
“……！”那个声音，是自己的，为什么？  
我是谁……？  
他又把目光转向了眼前的迦尔纳，那家伙就站在他眼前很近的地方，却始终都在无视他，于是他又急又怒：“迦尔纳！迦尔纳！看向我！看我！看我！看着我啊迦尔纳！迦尔纳！迦尔纳！为什么无视我？！”  
阿周那的腿脚竟然动弹不得，他伸出手去，明明近在眼前却也够不到他，就像他卡住的走马灯，就像没电的钟表上的指针，一直卡在一个地方颤动。  
他沮丧地垂下了目光，又瞥见了迦尔纳挂在身上的箭篓。  
等等……  
他的动作也一卡一顿的，但挣扎着抬起了头，看着眼前的迦尔纳，问：“你到底是谁？”  
霎时，胶片上的画面开始顺畅转动，时间也被重启，飞速流动起来，迦尔纳也动作流畅地，开始将脸朝他转去。  
但是他发现走马灯正在一气呵成地朝着他不想看到的画面飞流直下，而他却无法阻止，这时他忍不住失声大喊：“不……不！不！别看我……别看我！别看我！别看我！别看……！”  
“是啊，”迦尔纳毫无生气的脸已经转向了他，空洞无光的双眼也在盯着他，问，“我到底是谁？犹大？沙利尔？德拉古拉？别西卜？路西法？萨麦尔？亚伯？还是该隐？”  
最后，画面定格在了那张，并突然跳到他眼前放大，——是他自己邪笑着的面孔。  
他一手捂住了自己的双眼，一手开始准备释放破坏的手影。  
“还是不太行，不过放心吧，以后有需要我还会再来的，但我果然更希望……”孩童的话语声渐渐淡去了。  
然后，阿周那就彻底醒过来了。  
梦里的场景与现实对比起来就显得无比虚假，但信息素却一直在躁动，亚种并没有发情期，而信息素与情绪是相连的，就像语言和心像相通。  
看来自己还是无法独当一面吗？为什么所长很少派我去做任务？  
迦尔纳究竟在做什么？  
他突然想沿着他的气息去看看，他一直都没试过，但他们之间应该是可以做到这一点的。  
终于在亚种的感官优势下找到他时，阿周那站在废弃的荒楼里对他暗中观察。  
月芯陨石的碎片已经被慕名而来的人们或机构搜刮得差不多了，但那些才是无关紧要，待他们都走远后，就是大老板一方和达芬奇一方的争夺了。  
大老板自然是派出了迦尔纳，达芬奇派来的则是那位杀伐果断的武者，丝毫没有出乎迦尔纳的意料，虽然达芬奇提到了鬣狗，但这并没能误导他。  
“那么，不需要我多说什么了吧，即便是这种场合，我的行动原则依然是鬼挡杀鬼哦。”  
“不用遮掩放水，这正合我意。”  
是源赖光和迦尔纳。  
源赖光是隶属于迦勒底局的异能者，职阶评定为Berserker，一年以前，据说达芬奇因为某些观念与迦勒底不和，就离开了迦勒底，重建了一座个人工房，但在商业上依然保持与迦勒底的合作关系，因此这回争夺资源，迦勒底来支援她了。  
而迦尔纳……那的确是他，但已经与往日产生了极大的差异。  
灰白的肤色，血红的头发，金色的眼眸，黑色的战衣和血色的飞行器（毛领），身上没有黄金铠甲的任何一部分，胸前的宝石也不见了，取而代之的是一只黑红色的眼纹，那是——  
阿周那突然感觉到一股强压，甚至是惊慌，他看到了，并不只是胸前的眼睛，迦尔纳的身上还呈现着好几道红色的刻印，那是能让灵基反转的魔术回路。  
反应过来时，阿周那发现自己的身体在轻微地发抖。  
就连那匹在迦尔纳的背后冒出了一个脑袋的黑马，也是从他身上的魔术回路拓展出来的。  
职阶是……  
在迦勒底训练过的人，基本上都能下意识地感知对方的灵基状态，面对这种未知的灵基感应，阿周那压抑着内心的狂乱，他不敢往另一种可能上去想，但根本控制不住脑中的理论分析。  
源赖光对于任何一名武者而言，毫无疑问是一位劲敌，迦尔纳还没有上马，只是抡枪和她对峙，却丝毫没有落于下风的势头。  
阿周那极尽视线所能才跟上了他的速度变化，这种敏捷度已经比他平时高出了不知道几个段位了，但明明能靠敏捷度完成的一些战术打击，却直接被他以眼炮和梵天法宝替代了。  
“嘁，这家伙怎么回事？”源赖光快要出离愤怒了，耐性几乎完全消失，狂化指数飙升，降下了成倍的雷电，“所以我还是无法跟吸血鬼的死徒心平气和啊，明明是虫子却不安于虫子的样子！”  
迦尔纳被暴走中的她击落了，眼看着她跳到了更高的位置上，就要降下宝具。  
“即便有命令在身，我也无法遵从了，我无法放任Vampire或是Ghoul不管！”  
“……！”阿周那的解析也已经接近了那个答案，但是，听到源赖光亲口说出来的时候，他是极为震惊的，紧随其来的就是恐惧。  
Vampire与其追随者Ghoul并非额外职阶，而是相当于人类时代的Beast，亦即亚种世界的人类恶。  
如果只是人类恶，还不至于令阿周那感到惊惧，可为什么堕落的是迦尔纳？如果连迦尔纳都不再是迦尔纳了……  
嘴里突然涌出了一大口血，他低头一看，惊惧感已经达到了极点，濒临崩溃。  
那是什么？鬼胎吗？  
是背伦的诅咒吗？  
不知道是吸血鬼还是食尸鬼的胎儿，已经从腹中爬了出来，阴笑着啃食他的身体，扯出来的脏器流了出去。  
随后，大量的血浆从腰腹中喷涌而出，从他那映在墙上的巨大黑影来看，他的身体就像承受了一次腰斩，最后，他倒在了血泊里。  
牛神招徕就要降下，被魔术回路架构出的层层盾牌挡住了，但并没有完，没过多久，源赖光的宝具就突破了重重防卫，直击迦尔纳的炉心。  
迦尔纳还站在地面上望着她，头发却竖起来了，在空中飘舞，但似乎并非是雷电的原因，而是别的什么力量在释放。  
见此情形，源赖光竟然收起了宝具。  
“这回就到这了。”她却露出了笑容，冷声警告说，“希望你不要动摇。”  
“嗯，多谢，正好有棘手的事要去处理。”迦尔纳望向了那栋废楼。  
阿周那倒在地上，既没有失去意识，也没有任何知觉。  
难道自己快要死去了吗？生命力正在衰竭吗？  
因为亚种的感官比人类发达得多，是近乎真祖的水平，没有知觉就是一件非常可怕的事。  
“阿周那，”无生无息地，迦尔纳从空荡荡的窗口飞了进来，侧立在他身前，转过眼来看着他，“你被幻觉束缚了，这个地方有一些缚灵，再加上月陨磁场的干扰。”  
“不……不！你是谁？”阿周那竭尽全力才稍微摇了摇头，“你身上那是什么味道？！迦尔纳被你吞掉了吗？”  
迦尔纳沉默了一阵。  
自己看上去确实比平时更瘦削了一些，是魔术回路吞没了一部分身体的缘故。  
阿周那眼前一黑，随即，四周出现了一个又一个红色的小圆圈，圆圈的中心有一个红色的点，这些「⊙」符号似的东西越铺越多，重重叠叠出现在黑色的空间里，像一个个眼珠正盯着他。  
眼前又出现了小时候的他，独自站在阳台上，望着光秃秃的小树林，亲戚的话语声时不时地传来：  
“那个小鬼留着也是祸害人嘛，真是。”  
“竟然把咱家辛苦经营的吗哪园给烧干净了！那值的钱把他卖了都不够顶啊。”  
“都是那个女人生了不教养，留着他有什么用？”  
“呀，别这么说啊，他好歹还有一身力气嘛。”  
“那么小的年纪就有这么惊人的臂力，他该不会是吸血鬼吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“那个女人真是造了什么孽啊。”  
但是，小孩子看着地上的影子，开始焦躁起来：“我很强不是吗？强大不好吗？因为我的强大，也可以帮助到别人不是吗？”  
血液盈润的眼珠正凝视着他，那个场景又散去了，回到现实，却依然能感觉到那一个个眼珠聚焦而来的视线。

五（下）

迦尔纳侧立在那，可当他转过身时，阿周那看到了他另半边身体，霎时愕然。  
那半边身体，只能说是勉强维持着迦尔纳的身形，却已经恶化成了张牙舞爪的黑影，眼洞闪烁着血光，嘴上翻露出黑紫色的獠牙，散发着恶气，身后那团血色的毛团更像飘曳的血火，缠绕着他和他的爱马。  
类似这般形态，阿周那也只在迦勒底见到过一个，但那位是岩窟王，所以无可厚非，可迦尔纳怎么会变成这样？  
“阿周那，”见他状态不好，冷汗淌了一身又一身，迦尔纳并不知道是自己魇到他了，还在朝他走去，伸手想拽他起来，“离开这里应该就会好一些了。”  
“呵。”阿周那突然笑了一声。  
迦尔纳意识到了什么，但已经被一脚踢开，只不过并没被踢到，而是由魔术回路替他挡下了，自己则后退了很远。  
当初他献出铠甲时，大老板送给他这身礼装，是为了更好地代替铠甲来辅助他，但这种魔术的本质是地球真祖的血液，其实和普通亚种的身体并不匹配，却能有意识地配合他。  
“在你看来，我是这副模样啊。”就在刚才接近他的那一刻，迦尔纳无意看见了阿周那眼中的自己。  
“就地处决！不管你是Vampire还是Ghoul，这是我「毗跋簇」必须要做的。”他的周围浮现出了一群蓝色的光球，暴怒起来的他已经连弓都不用了，直接朝迦尔纳连放手影。  
是另一人格，迦尔纳倒是很清楚，因为很久以前也见过阿周那的这一人格，「令人畏惧者」，几乎不会浮出意识的表层，按照他和医生的推算，这应该是毗跋簇第三次出现。  
迦尔纳离开了废楼，毗跋簇也紧随其后追了过来，废楼所在的那片区域都被爆破成了尘埃。  
“你逃不掉的，因为我可是很强的！”毗跋簇狂笑起来。  
这时，一大群蓝色光球在空中包围了迦尔纳，并同时朝他炸过去。  
迦尔纳轻易就突围出去，已经跃到了毗跋簇眼前，身后的火焰和魔术回路替他割碎了所有的光球，吞噬了其中的魔力。  
阿周那一拳击中了他的胸口，确切来说，是用手中的光球击中了他的胸口，一时间，身上散发出了烧焦的气息，但魔术回路缠住了光球，把它的魔力也吞掉了。  
毗跋簇惊愕了一刻，迦尔纳一枪拨开了与他之间的距离，跨上了马。  
因着刚才那一瞬的接触，毗跋簇发现了，那家伙不仅没有呼吸，连心跳都没有了，他一定是……他一定是！  
迦尔纳则确定了他身上的能力参数，不仅狂化程度要高于黑，筋力和魔放更是突增了一大截，就不由得笑了起来：“竟然变得这么强了，简直就……”  
“你说什么？”毗跋簇瞪起眼来，几乎看不到黑眼球的上眼边。  
迦尔纳看着他，笑容突然在脸上消失了，脑中想起了以前的事，在某一幕中，那时他还跟其他人一样，在训练场上磨砺，听着训导员说的话：“既然你们选择了大公，就做好变成吸血鬼……不，是食尸鬼的觉悟吧！大公的脑就是你们的意志，你们则是他身体的延展，只需要成为他影下的食尸鬼就够了！”  
“……确实配得上与我匹敌。”他又微笑起来，手中挥起了鞭子，“那就再凶暴一些吧，你一定承受得住。”  
甩出去的鞭子与魔术回路一起，像折射的黑色光束，切割着毗跋簇周围的空间，将他围困其中，即使他用破坏神的手影也无法烧断，却被反噬了魔力。  
毗跋簇不再使用手影，而是举起弓来，朝他发射千百发各种各样的法宝和武器，但骑在马上的迦尔纳甚至如风影一般令他捉摸不到，他只好不断转移，追着他放箭。  
这样就好，偶尔也需用点方法才行。  
身为影下之鬼，这种程度的事还是要做到的。  
现在的阿周那在他看来就是一个暴怒中的小屁孩，乍一看力大无比，实际是在透支自己之后的气力，不如先牵着他走，绕的他团团转，消耗掉多余的力气再说。  
而且，凭自己上一次跟毗跋簇交手的经验来看，迦尔纳确实不能硬刚，不然就算身上的魔力供应再多，也有力竭的时候，况且，礼装的使用时长也并非无限期的，总会到达一个界点。  
双方就这样你追我赶了一段时间，马蹄和箭矢毁坏了周围的一切。终于，迦尔纳感到时机成熟了，因为对方暂时陷入了高原期，不管怎样，先用宝具给他砸醒再说。  
迦尔纳再次挥起鞭子，搅动起风暴，将毗跋簇困住了，然后一鞭子下去，劈开了一条血路，也给毗跋簇迎面劈出一条血辙，如果不是有高速的愈合力，他的身体险些就被劈成两半。  
迦尔纳驾着马，持枪冲了过去。  
就在他快要接近毗跋簇的时候，却被蓝色的屏障切断了去路，这时他才发现，自己被困在手影中了。  
于是他停了下来，又开始了分析。  
因为这着实奇怪啊，明明是暂时力竭了，却在短时间内迅速构造出了这座巨大的手影，仅凭阿周那自身的素质是发挥不出这么大的威力，不然那是要透支掉他全部的灵基才能达成的吧，除非有一种可能成立。  
他想起了什么，有一件其实是他一直都很在意的事。  
那是在他舔舐阿周那的后背时，甚至更早就留意到了，那些细微如秋毫一样的痕迹，深深浅浅、密密麻麻地覆盖在阿周那的皮肤上。  
虽然在他的眼中，就像星点繁灿的银河流淌在身，不过，阿周那对此只字不提，于是他也装作视而不见。  
他抬起头来看着毗跋簇，同时将日轮枪举过头顶，问：“阿周那，”  
“垂死挣扎吗？可惜，这也是阿周那强烈的心愿。兽主啊——！”毗跋簇降下了宝具，在此之前，却听到迦尔纳问：  
“你的灵基被改造过吧？”  
手影爆破了，迦尔纳的魔术回路在这一次战斗中已经达到了使用的界点，因此褪去了，他用枪和火焰替自己防御住了宝具中的一部分威力，身上多出了几处烧焦的伤口，也冒着烟自行愈合了，但人却倒了下去，半蹲在地，枪也从手中脱落了。  
因为礼装失效了，魔术刻印又陷入了沉睡，于是身体突然恢复了呼吸和心跳，嗜血欲也如本能一样随着剧烈的呼吸而阵阵绞进意识，两排牙齿像飞速转动的齿轮和链条一般打颤，双目充血，甚至从口鼻和眼底渗出血来，耳鸣在两侧的脑中交替。  
血……血……  
毗跋簇突然感到一阵窒息，因为此时灌入他呼吸中的味道变了，不再是可怖的未知，而依然是迦尔纳的信息素。  
难道我……又做了错事？  
他却比之前更慌乱了。  
好在天空逐渐放亮，迦尔纳望着太阳，像久旱逢甘霖，阳光的照射可以扫除他渴望吸血的念头。  
“嗯……？”正当他要朝太阳祈祷时，浓云却遮蔽了天日，落下淅淅冷冷的雾霰子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！怎么可能让你得逞，就算是在白昼，只要制造环境优势，我就还是立于不败之地。”毗跋簇放下了心中的犹疑，尽管指尖中依然透露着慌张，却决意贯彻自己的意志。  
咯咯……咯咯咯咯……  
迦尔纳感觉身体恢复得差不多了，除了嗜血欲还没打消下去，牙齿还在打颤之外。他直勾勾盯着阿周那，索性在他眼前坐出了体育坐，因为左侧的心跳过于急剧而向右歪着脖子来舒张血管，继续直勾勾地盯着他：“现在，回答我的问题。”  
毗跋簇闻到了，信息素中有迦尔纳愤怒的气息，可他不明白这是怎么回事。  
迦尔纳的牙齿不住地打颤，发出扰乱精神的声响，他一把扯过自己身后的粉红毛领，咬在了嘴里，下巴上顿时绷起了沟壑。  
等毗跋簇回过神来时，他和迦尔纳已经置身于另一个空间了。  
“怎么会……这样？”他失声呢喃。  
只有迦尔纳知道，在这种空气中存在大量水珠的天气里，他的视线就会发生折射和散射，而他身上正好有大老板让他来这里采集的月灵晶体，这才是月芯陨石中的关键。视线就像福尔摩斯的聚光灯，在月灵晶体的魔力转换下，每一束都打进了阿周那的心里，就在此地呈现出了他的心像。  
这里是十几年前的一处实验基地，也是血液病医院，阿周那作为被遗弃的孩子，就成了这里的实验品。  
但是他丝毫没有恐惧，每天都很开心。  
因为，医护人员们都对他说，他很强大，他的血液可以救治更多的人。  
相比较那些害怕打针的实验品儿童，他却欣然接受那些插满他全身的针管。  
毕竟，他很强大嘛，单是造血功能就比别人强太多了。  
接受了他血液的病人们都逐一康复，但大概在半年之后，就因排异爆发出的病变衰竭而死了。  
医生们对此是难以接受也不敢相信的，又研究了半年，终于发现原因是出在他身上，而且消息走漏了风声，病患的家属们要起诉医院，除非他们把这个失败的实验品给处理掉。  
“我要被处理掉了……”阿周那坐在亚种特供的电椅上，因为医生们发现毒药还赶不上他的血液变化，根本就毒不死他，于是他被锁在了电椅上，对着自己的影子，小声呢喃，“要被杀死了吗？”  
说来，他对死亡充满了好奇心而非哀惧。  
电击却并没能杀死他，反而令他暴走出了毗跋簇这一人格，释放出了破坏神的手影，等他本人格的意识又切换回来时，他发现，医院所在的区域已经被夷为平地了，虽然他本人并不知道这是怎么回事。  
但他蹦蹦跳跳地离开了，循着记忆中的路线，又找回到了亲戚家。  
虽然自己被亲戚送到医院去度假了一段时间，但他觉得自己过得很开心，当他再次见到亲戚们时，又觉得分外亲切。  
“胜财？”亲戚看见他，大惊失色地呼出了他的小名。  
“嗯！”  
虽然亲戚们依然不太理会他，不过没办法，因为他太强了嘛，医生们说过，强者注定是孤独的。  
于是，吃饭也不带他一份的时候，他就独自在吗哪园里摘原浆吃下肚了。  
刚好发现树上有蛀虫，就想帮亲戚们给吗哪园驱虫，却烧毁了整座园子。  
他独自站在阳台上，望着光秃秃的小树林，亲戚的话语声时不时地传来：  
“那个小鬼留着也是祸害人嘛，真是。”  
“竟然把咱家辛苦经营的吗哪园给烧干净了！那值的钱把他卖了都不够顶啊。”  
“都是那个女人生了不教养，留着他有什么用？”  
“呀，别这么说啊，他好歹还有一身力气嘛。”  
“那么小的年纪就有这么惊人的臂力，他该不会是吸血鬼吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“那个女人真是造了什么孽啊。”  
小孩子看着地上的影子，失落地问：“我很强不是吗？强大不好吗？因为我的强大，也可以帮助到别人不是吗？”  
自那以后，他经常梦见重重叠叠的注射器追着他抽血，那些注满他血液的针管在暗光下泛着红亮，再加上那中间滴血的针头，多得看花了眼，就像密密麻麻的「⊙」符号铺天盖地，他无路可逃。  
还有他独自站在阳台上，望着光秃秃的小树林，亲戚的话语声时不时地传来：  
“那个小鬼留着也是祸害人嘛，真是。”  
“竟然把咱家辛苦经营的吗哪园给烧干净了！那值的钱把他卖了都不够顶啊。”  
“都是那个女人生了不教养，留着他有什么用？”  
“呀，别这么说啊，他好歹还有一身力气嘛。”  
“那么小的年纪就有这么惊人的臂力，他该不会是吸血鬼吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“那个女人真是造了什么孽啊。”  
小孩子看着地上的影子，惊惶地发问：“我很强不是吗？强大不好吗？因为我的强大，也可以帮助到别人不是吗？喂，看看我啊？不要不理我啊！看看我！看看我！看看我！看看我！看看我！看看我！看看我！看看……”  
有很多次，他在角落里，眼巴巴地看着那些经过他却熟视无睹的人们，最后他低头看着自己的影子，沉默了很久，再次抬头时，深棕色的脸上失去了五官，却涂满了冷黯的星云和扭曲的黑洞，地面上的影子立在了背后，他们一起发出了的声音：“别看我。”  
心像消失，毗跋簇愣在原地，然后无比愤怒地转向了迦尔纳。  
“为什么要看这些？你到底想说什么？”他的周围又浮现出来一群光球，多到足以排成一堵墙。  
“血……”字音一出口，迦尔纳就甩了甩头，刚才心像中有不少带血的画面，他的口水已经浸透毛领，一松口想到的就是血，“你也有惧怕的事物，所以想通过自身的强大令别人恐惧，但是，阿周那，恐惧并不丢脸，呃……血……不对，恐惧的同时，可以发怒，就能爆发出……血……不是，是力量。”  
“你这家伙懂什么？！自己还不是为了力量堕落成了这副样子！”毗跋簇一挥手，那些蓝色的光球就砸向了迦尔纳。  
迦尔纳被一波又一波的光球砸得浑身冒烟，身上出现了很多烧焦的创口，但他并没有躲开。  
等这一顿连轰结束之后，他却还有力气说：“你看，恐惧也是可以化为力量的，不过，光有恐惧是战胜不了我的。”  
说完，他的伤口就瞬愈了。而且被砸了这么一顿，头脑反倒清醒了不少。  
“那你就还击啊迦尔纳！坐在那干什么？你是拿不起枪了吗？”  
“因为你并没有拿起武器啊，蠢货。”  
毗跋簇这才发现，自己周围又升起来的一串根本就不是光球，而是大大小小的「⊙」符号，铺成了一道弧形的墙面，把他们都包围起来了。  
咔噔、咔噔、咔噔咔噔咔噔咔噔咔噔咔噔、咔噔……  
突然发作的耳鸣连成一片，是他曾经非常熟悉的声音，每当顺利完成一次实验，就会被打上新的耳标。于是，脑袋两侧挂满了琳琅的耳标，旧的会被拆掉，再打上新的，每一个都被他当成了认可他强大的勋章。  
打标器的声音在耳中膨胀，磨压着鼓膜，好像不止是一种声音，而是会涌动的冰冷的冰刺，迫使他思绪断流，逐渐冷静下来。  
这些血色的「⊙」也不仅看得迦尔纳眼晕，还激起了他的嗜血欲，他用力绷住自己疯狂打颤的牙关，想要尽量说完这句话：“而且，武器才是不解风情——”  
视线集中，直视，眼炮发射，这次放出的不是火焰，而是足以蒸发云雾的光束。  
毗跋簇被这道光轰得睁不开眼，随即失去了意识，身体的主人格又让位给了阿周那。  
等阿周那醒来时，他先是奇怪，自己为什么会在白天醒来，再是诧异，迦尔纳怎么坐在一片废墟上。  
他走过去，想叫他起来，却发现他一直垂着头，推了他一下，也没有反应。  
于是他一弯腰看到了他低垂的脸，才发现他睡着了。  
虽然不明白这是怎么了，但看到迦尔纳出门时穿的常服已经褴褛不堪，就能想到他肯定是和谁打了一架。  
他蹲下来，戳戳他，也没能把他戳醒。  
这时他看到，突然有一双腿脚从他们身边经过，并且头顶也飘过了一个声音：“这家伙就拜托你了。”  
他浑身一个激灵。  
那是他自己的声音。  
可是一抬头却什么也没有，倒是看见黑开着维摩那过来了。  
维摩那里开的是夜景模式，所以黑还能保持清醒，并提醒了他一件重要的事：“泳装二期，天黑之后就要开始了，地点在拉斯维加斯。”  
“那么远？”  
“所以我把自动航线的目的地，直接定位在那里了。”  
“哈？不需要准备一下吗？”  
“我拿了一些东西，现在，睡觉，免打扰。”说完，黑就关闭了夜景模式，同时窗帘也被自动拉好了，他离开驾驶位，进了其中一个房间，“最右边是藤丸。”  
“那个经纪人也跟来了？”阿周那挠挠本就乱糟糟的头发，维摩那的室内设计就是仿照家里来的，所以这里也有三间卧室，但他却下意识地带着迦尔纳跟进了黑的房间，还说，“喂，你倒是来搭把手啊。”  
黑不明所以，用尾巴和他一起把迦尔纳抬了进去。迦尔纳却被他们给折腾醒了，一脸茫然地听阿周那说完现在的情况，第一反应就是坐起来，从口袋里掏出了一个小金箱，那里面装着月灵晶体：“这个要交给藤丸。”  
他刚要起身，却被黑和阿周那一起齐刷刷地按回去了。他看着那两人，那两人也在看着他，然后，他陷入了迷惑。  
天快黑时，藤丸就醒了，想起大老板吩咐过他要去拿月灵晶体的事，便挨个房间去寻找迦尔纳。  
“奇怪，怎么一个人都没有嘛。”他推开了最后一间卧室的门，“……”  
然后又迅速且无声地关上了。  
“我什么也没看见，什么也没看见，没看见……呼……”  
其实只是三人都非常平静地靠在一起安眠，就像那幅死神与睡神共梦的画。尤其是阿周那，他的心中比以往都要平和，似乎在梦里看到了一束阳光，他没怎么见过阳光，却并不觉得刺眼。  
在那道光束中，小孩子的他独自站在阳台上，望着光秃秃的小树林，亲戚的话语声时不时地传来：  
“那个小鬼留着也是祸害人嘛，真是。”  
“竟然把咱家辛苦经营的吗哪园给烧干净了！那值的钱把他卖了都不够顶啊。”  
“都是那个女人生了不教养，留着他有什么用？”  
“呀，别这么说啊，他好歹还有一身力气嘛。”  
“那么小的年纪就有这么惊人的臂力，他该不会是吸血鬼吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“那个女人真是造了什么孽啊。”  
小孩子看着地上的影子，平和而无奈地笑了：“因为我很强嘛。”


End file.
